Our Captain's Hate Story
by KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: The Strawhat doesn't know what to do. Their captain is dying from heartbreak, the other guy refused to open up and it's hurting Luffy. Be it blood or sweat, they'll sacrifice anything to return their captain to his happy self. No matter if they have to let Sabo stabs Zoro, or if they have to kidnaps Bepo just to meet him...YAOI LawxLuffy.
1. His Name

Hi there. I don't usually write a author note but I need to give a warning a head. I'm not a loyal writer. I write when I feel like it. My last update was like a year ago and I don't think I want to update it yet. Because I think the suspend is right, is worth the story I have in my mind. But I will try to keep this story alive. Because _dammit,_ Law and Luffy are perfect for each other. Now if only Law would surrender to Luffy's antics.

Pairing: Law x Luffy. Side pairing? Like UsoppxKaya or SaboxKoala maybe. I don't sail on ZoroxSanji. My faith is that _Luffy is absolute uke_. And I don't really like it when the Strawhats are paired with each other.

Genre: Hurt? Not wanna write an angst coz it's not good if I start crying when I write. My mom might send me to doctor if I do that. Romance is absolute.

World: AU, yes, no pirate stuff coz it's hard.

OH! Do you know that is available on phone? I just found out, like, just a second ago. Downloading it while writing this. Can I still upload story with that?

* * *

It was cold night, coat forgotten along with his wallet and phone. But it meant nothing to him. There's something else, something much more urgent than his own condition; freezing and alone.

" _Wait for me, please. You gotta wait for me. You can't—please don't—leave me like this!"_

As his legs keep moving him forward, destination determined long ago, his heart keep racing like it's gonna jump out of his ribcage and fly across the earth. **Destination determined since long long ago.**

" _Just a little more, just—just don't go! Keep moving, I have to—why do I—God, help me!"_

Maybe the prayer helps—or not—he doesn't care, but he's _there_ , with them— _he— and_ whoever those people in the background are.

"Hey, where is he?" he asked calmly, short frantic breaths comes out uneven, and it's weird for them. It's not—never—easy to see him like this, pretending to be calm even though he's dancing with storm inside his mind. They love him, more than their own lives but sometimes they hate him, for not loving himself the way they loves him.

"Hey, Luffy. Where's your coat? Did you—tell me I'm wrong—walked all the way here? From your house?" he can hardly process anything other than not seeing _him_ between these people, but Sanji's waiting for his answer, he can't ignore Sanji—or any of his friends—when they're clearly worried about him.

"I walked, yes I did. Coat. Coat. Home I think. I don't remember holding it when I walked. Sanji, you're Sanji" he actually ran, you can't lost breath like that if you walked, they realized but there's no point in correcting him.

"Sanji, where's he?" Sanji's a chef, working in a five star semi-high class restaurant own by his foster dad, and he's smart, handsome and a normal lady-lover. Sanji never hold anyone that's not a woman, young or old. But sometimes, he holds Luffy. **Because he's special.** And this time, he holds Luffy tightly, because he can feel the boy's body temperature going down _fast_. **It scares them.**

"Who's he, Luffy? Give me name." Luffy blinks, finally a sentence that he can process. But it also confuses him. _Why are you asking for his name? He should be here, you know him._ But Sanji waits. He kept waiting for the name. And Luffy kept staring at Sanji, at them and at nothing. Then they realized something's—very—wrong with Luffy.

Zoro—the marimo—never likes Sanji. They're always at each other's throat, fist to legs, legs to legs, and sometimes swords to legs. He doesn't like the way Sanji flirts at every woman he saw or the way he would belittle Zoro—he dislikes woman—for being a jerk. Zoro doesn't like it when the cook purposely linger his hands on Luffy. The damn cook is straight, he should stay like that until he dies, but why he feels the need to touches their leader everywhere. Zoro has knew Luffy since they're 10—now they're 19—he knew Luffy is denser than the mass of black hole that lives in the boy's stomach. The moss knew Luffy never mind it, but Zoro promised _them_ to keep Luffy the way he was or still is.

But right now, Zoro is grateful for the cook. If he hadn't hold Luffy, then the boy would have hit the floor _hard_. He never likes the pervert cook. Even so, Zoro respect his determination, his strength, his loyalty to Luffy and them.

"Luffy!" they all cries out. His eyes rolled back and his lithe body went slacked in Sanji's arms. Quickly yet gently, Sanji lays Luffy down but still cradled his head in his arms. After checking his pulse and whatever—the doctor is not with them—he told the rest that their young leader just fainted from either exhaustion or sign of pneumonia. But whichever it was isn't good. Luffy don't faint. There were times Luffy doesn't wake up for a few days, but he was sleeping. There was a time Luffy was stabbed by someone named Lucci, he lost lots of blood yet the boy didn't faint even when they told him the battle was over.

Luffy is strong. Their Luffy is a crybaby but it's okay, because he's a softie. Their Luffy is strong, they never doubt his strength and they know he'll always be ok. **Because he's Luffy.**

"Nami, call Chopper!" Zoro always has a swift mind, he know exactly what to do or say when the rest panicked. Zoro doesn't panicked when true fear is facing him, he only panicked when something weird and unpredictable—like his Luffy—appeared before him. And this situation, it is real fear. Fear of losing Luffy, fear of not being able to save the boy, _fear of Luffy_.

"I'll go with Nami!" Usopp the ever loyal friend, even though he's scared—they all are—but he can't let Nami go alone in this situation. Who knows what Nami might start thinking. Who knows what they all will start thinking about. **They would blame themselves.**

"Franky, please go book a VIP room. Zoro and Sanji, take Luffy inside. He needs to rest his body and keep him warm. I'll contact Sabo." Zoro doesn't take orders, except from Luffy. But sometimes, he take orders from Nami—he was forced—and Robin—because she's smarter than they all combined—and it only happens when any of them are in danger. He knows Robin's scared too, but he also know that she can handle the fear—especially in times like this—because she's very strong.

"Alright, I'll leave it to you, Robin" Zoro throw a grateful glance over her and then start walking right behind the cook. Sanji gave her a tiny smile and walked away with Luffy in his arms. They have to move quickly. They need their Luffy up and happy again as soon as possible.

Left behind alone—Brook went with Franky—Robin took out her phone and tried to call Sabo. But he's not answering; he never seems to bring his phone with him.

"Excuse me, Nico Robin—ma'am"

Oh, right. They forgot about them. A few minutes before Luffy's sudden appearance, the group visited the hospital without the boy to talk with _him_. But as it turned out, he's absence and so they meet up with his group instead. Five minute into the talk, Luffy burst in and now he's unconscious. So it's just natural if the group forgot about them.

"We know it's not the right moment to talk about this, but could you guys not tell Strawhat about captain?" Robin remembers their names and their role. This Sachi guy is the most responsible one between the group, aside from the captain. Standing behind him are Penguin and the group's mascot, Bepo. A mascot that pack one hell of kick.

"That depends on your reason. Even though Luffy didn't manage to speak out the name of the guy he's looking for, I think we all know it's your Captain, don't you agree?" Robin always considered herself as monster. She doesn't have any supernatural power like Chopper and Brook, or superhuman power like Zoro, Luffy and Sanji. But she has something she's proud of, something she use to ensure her survival since long ago when she was all alone. **She's one hell of a woman.**

One look at the furious woman in front of them, they know they're fucked. They heard about what she's capable of. They all know what the Strawhats are capable of. Raiding two police stations in two cities, kicking the asses of two out of seven world leading mafia, destroying the Tower of Justice and there are still many more stories that was kept hidden from the public. The Heart surgeon team has no doubt in the Strawhats' ability to hurt them. Mentally they all agreed to thread their words carefully.

"The reason is very simple, Nico Robin—ma'am. We believed that our captain's condition now is caused by your captain's action. In order to maintain his humanity, and also to ensure the safety of this hospital's patients, we think it is better to distances them for a while." This time Penguin took the courage to speak up to the furious lady. Standing behind him and Sachi, Bepo silently prays for their safety.

"And what about our captain's condition? You want our captain to take a step back in order to keep your captain _happy_. But _we_ want our captain to be happy. And that means **we do not accept your condition.** So if we are clear, it would be best if you would tell your captain that Luffy wants to meet him. But of course, if you have another reason, please do tell. I would _love_ to hear it"

Sachi believe if they're not in public facility, Nico Robin would have stabbed them a few times, in the eyes, or heart. "We think it would be good for the both of them. I mean, let's face it; Strawhat is quite obsessed with Captain. Now that their relationship has crumble, don't you all think it would be better for your captain to stay away from Captain? I myself know for sure that Captain would hurt Strawhat without a beat"

To help his partner-in-crime surviving the wrath he's facing, Penguin added on, "You don't know our Captain, but we do. If you keep pushing him, no doubt he would hurt Strawhat. So please, just keep him away from our Captain. It's for the best."

Sensing the drop of the temperature in the room, Bepo quickly stand between his friends and Robin. "But we will tell captain of your message. Although I'm not sure he'll change his mind. And, well, I think we should go. You should go to Strawhat too, ma'am"

Trying—and failing—to calm herself, Robin send them a sweet smile—still too scary for Bepo—and thank them before quickly turned around and left. Their words kept replaying in her head.

— _no doubt he would hurt Strawhat—caused by your captain's action—_

" _Are they hinting that he refused to meet Luffy? But I thought he was cornered by Doflamingo. Is there something else here, did we overlook something?"_

The sudden vibration on her hand startled her out of her thought. Glancing down, she almost drops her phone in shock, _and a little fear_. After counting to three and took a deep breath, she press the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Luffy's brother"

* * *

End of Prologue

* * *

So like, what should I do with phone scene? I used underline coz I kinda overused Italic. Any better idea so you can read it better? No preview since I haven't write the next chapter yet. Might write the next fast if I know if anyone's interested in this story? Demand and supply, you know. Not really need review, I can still find out from the number of follow or favorite so it's okay.


	2. Who Called

Here's chapter two. There's lot of puzzle pieces here.

Thank you for the reviews and the favorites and follows. I was supposed to reply the review first, but I kept writing and writing and forgot to reply. So, I'll try to reply when I can stop writing.

This was written together with the next chapter, but it's almost 6k+ words. That's...scary to read. So I break it and post this first, and will post the next part sometime later.

* * *

When Luffy woke up, he's in a yellow room with Usopp sleeping at his left, half failing the chair. To his right, both Zoro and Franky are snoring quite loudly, on a floor. Trying to sit up, he realizes almost all his friends are here. Nami is sleeping on the large sofa while Brook and Sanji sleep on the small sofa together. Both of them are gentlemen, they would never ask Nami to share. Why don't they all just sleep on the floor? Since the room's quite big, the floor is wide as well. Brook and Sanji look very uncomfortable.

Maybe he should share his bed. Why is he on a bed anyway? Everything confuses the young boy. He remember going back home after visiting Ace's best friend's house, then he called Sabo. Sabo said he's gonna bring dinner; curry and some pasta. After that, his phone was ringing. Did he reject the call? Who called him anyway? Maybe it's Garp. Maybe that's why he's inside this yellow room.

While in deep thought—maybe around 5centi—a familiar voice startled him. Looking around, everyone is asleep.

"Hello?" he called out in quite a loud voice which somehow didn't stir the others.

"Luffy, good morning" he knew this voice. It's a voice he heard almost every day. Where is it from? Maybe it's a hallucination. Or maybe it's a mystery!

"Luffy, no, it's not mystery. It's me, Robin. I'm over here"

Oh, it's Robin! She's standing at the end of the room next to a blue door. He didn't saw that door before. Maybe Robin used magic.

"I didn't use any magic, Luffy" laughing softly, she crossed the room and stand by the left side of the bed, ignoring the snoring Usopp.

"Robin, morning! Hey, hey, what are you guys doing here? Why I'm here? Where is this? What time is it? Did Sabo bring me food? Talking about food, I'm hungry, Robiiiin" one look at the boy and his whining, Robin is sure that their young leader is healthy and back to normal. Now back to his staring eyes and grumbling stomach.

"This is hospital. It's almost 9 o'clock. No, Sabo didn't bring you any food. He was caught up in emergency work last night, so he can't visit you. I'm sorry, Luffy" as expected of Robin, she never falters in answering Luffy's question.

"Oh, it's okay, Sabo's very busy. Robin, can you wake Sanji up? I'm huuungryyy" ruffling his hair—making a mess out of a mess—she nodded and walked up to Sanji, knocking Usopp down on the way.

"WHATTHEF—" the usual Usopp and his antics. Imagining that it was enemies, he looked around faster than a puppy would when you call its name. Left, nothing. Right, Luffy's laughing at him, Zoro and Franky are staring at him like usual. Nothing unusual, good.

"OH, LUFFY!" Nami will kill him if he woke her up with that. Ignoring that thought, he proceeds to hug the soul out of the boy. "Luffy, you're awake! How're you feeling? I'm calling Chopper!" then he's out of the door. Unfortunately, Nami saw him and glared at the door with death promises, with Zoro's 'whatthefuck' as background sound.

One by one they woke up and gather around the bed. Except for Sanji. After Robin poke him, he talked about how happy he was waking up to the face of a Goddess. Then Zoro scoffed at him and Sanji tried to kick him, then it turns into the both of them kicking Brook.

Nami scold them for being noisy, but it's all good for Luffy. He's happy that everything's normal. At first the boy was worried that something happened to him, maybe he got hurt since he's in hospital. They always act weirdly when he's hurt, he doesn't want that. So, he laughed his usual laugh and they all smiled at his laugh.

"Why aren't you guys speaking?" it has been almost a minute since anyone last talk. To Luffy, even a second is not good. Speaking is good; communicating is a sign that everyone's fine.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho! Luffy, we're waiting for Usopp and Chopper. There are lots of things we want to talk to you. But first, let's hear what Chopper has to said, okay?" Brook, the living bone and Chopper, the evolved reindeer, both of them are the inhuman members of their tiny group. Brook is an aspiring singer with the stage name Soul King. A gentleman to the bone, kind heart, and amazing songs. But never be fooled. A member of Strawhat group is never one to be underestimated. By the way, Brook's almost 50 years old. Which made him the wisest in the group—not really, Brook is quite a prankster actually—but never talk about his old age, he hates it.

"Oh, okay. But really though, I'm hungryyyyyy" finally Sanji moved. Seriously, with the way Luffy's staring at him, it's hard to stay still. It's like they boy's trying to melt Sanji into the sofa, or his stomach. He moved his hand to his pocket, but then remembered where he is and let it down.

Walking up to the end of the bed, they—Sanji and Luffy, but the others also joined—began the staring contest. This is a contest that all of them are good at. Luffy likes to stares because he's weird like that. Sanji and Zoro usually stare at people to mess with them. Brook, Robin and Nami are good at observing people. Franky, another inhuman member, is an android with his own mind. He can control the movement of every organ in his body, including the eyelids. So it's not that he's good at it, he just simply forgot to blink. And both Usopp and Chopper always do a staring competition.

After another minute or so, Chopper finally walked in with Usopp next to him and they all broke the stares.

"Good morning, everyone! Luffy, how are you feeling?" then the doctor start working. Chopper is a tiny doctor, almost as tall as Zoro's knees. But damn, he's a good doctor. New World Hospital is the number two most famous hospital in the world, with up to 100 doctors from all over the world. In between the 100 doctors, only 5 people hold the special title. 'Pirate' or 'Navy', two special titles that hold power equal to noble and one person can only hold one title. Both titles stand equal, yet the power they hold are different.

As one of the 'Pirate Doctor', Chopper is allowed to work anytime he wishes, operate or check on anyone, demand however much he wants, and most of the hospital rules doesn't work on him. But since he's kind, Chopper never abuse his power except for the working time rule. _He wants to stay by Luffy sides at any possible time._

Gaining the title is not easy, it was said that one has to be born a genius. No amount of hard work would deliver the titles to your door. Of course, it was without said that not even gold could buy those titles.

"Looks like you're all better now, Luffy. But your blood pressure is still a little low. You should stay another night" said Chopper. Luffy pouts at that and whines about hospital reeks and the food's bad. Nami told him that Sanji will make his food and that cheer the boy easily. Good thing their leader is easy to bribe.

"Hey, Zoro" Luffy called out to the man. For some reason, ever since Chopper came in, Zoro makes a weird face and kept staring out the window. When the other chirped in their opinion about his stay in hospital, the swordsman is the only one not speaking. But when Luffy called out to him, said man moved his focus onto the boy.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" he answered in his typical bored voice. But they all could tell the way his eyes soften or how his lips pull up the moment the boy called out to him. Luffy got him good, yeah.

"Zoro, you stink"

* * *

Sabo is a hard worker; he joined the company as a temporary assistant when he was 20 years old. Although he was substituting his friend, the company thought such a valuable asset such as him should not be allowed to leave the company.

When he was 21 years old, he joined the company as a permanent worker and after 9 months working hard, he was promoted as Chief. When he enthusiastically told Luffy, his brother grinned and told him he's proud of his brother, even thought his brother's words flew out of his ears to mystery land.

Now he's 23 years old, he still works as the company's chief, with a cheerful and kind woman named Koala as his assistant. But nowadays he got busier; the usual 'dinner-with-Luffy' routine has turned into 'stare-at-sleeping-Luffy' routine. At first the boy would complain non-stop, but ever since he befriends that accursed Trafalgar _fucking_ Law, Luffy stopped his whining.

 _I'm not sure if I'm glad or not, but at least I don't wake up to Luffy throwing my phone away, again._

Koala said he has a brother complex problem. He doesn't. Luffy is his only little brother, so it's okay to spoil him sometimes and it's definitely alright to scare away stupid love-struck fool that tries to woo his brother—like Hancock or Romeo.

 _Where's the older brother when you need him?_ **Gone, right.**

Today should have been another working day, with Koala checking on him every 30 minutes—he tend to get distracted. Except, Luffy didn't answer his phone since last night. He called Robin this morning and she said everything's fine. _She lied._

He was made Chief for a reason. If he can't even tell that she was lying, then he have no right to hold the title Second-in-Command of Revolutioneer, or Sabo the Executioner.

Finding out the reason Robin lied was easy. He just need to check the video of the tiny camera he hid in their house, while he asked Koala to tracked Luffy's friends including Trafalgar Law. Few minutes later, he got everything he needs.

Sometimes having power has its up, but it also has it down. Like how he found out that Luffy fainted last night, or how the result of last night conversation between his little brother and that feathered Devil went. If he didn't used his power to check on these things, he wouldn't be so furious to the point he split his table into two. But if he didn't, he would never know about Luffy's pain. He won't let their little brother suffered alone, _again_.

* * *

"Zoro's meanieee!" sporting one little bump on his head, Luffy pouts at the green haired man and throw glares at him. Across him, Zoro huffed, "You're noisy! Leave me alone!"

"Don't be like that, marimo. Luffy was just stating the fact. You stink, when was the last time you took a shower? Must be months ago, right?" Sanji puffed out white smokes while grinning crazily.

"SHUT UP! I took a shower last night, anyway! Stop laughing, all of you!"

"You pea-brain, don't speak to Miss Nami and Miss Robin like that!"

"What's your problem, curlybrows! YOU WANNA GO?!"

"YEA! PREPARE TO STAY HERE WITH LUFFY!"

Quickly Nami stands between the two and hit them hard. "SHUT UP! Don't shout in the hospital!"she yelled above them. Luffy and the others just laughed at the fallen sight of Zoro and Sanji, with Usopp's "You were shouting, too" ignored behind.

* * *

Sometime later, the group dispersed; Sanji, Franky, and Nami has to go back to work, Brook has interview, Usopp promised he will help Kaya with her study, Chopper was called into emergency since the other doctors are busy, and Zoro got his training. Dracule Mihawk will throw him out if he's absence.

At the end, only Robin stays behind, since the boy needs a babysitter else he might destroy the only hospital in the capital. Nami and Chopper made him to promise not to leave the room unless it's emergency, not to disturb the other patients, and definitely not to press the emergency button unless it's emergency.

"Robin" he called. Robin stopped her reading and looked up to her leader. Few minutes before, Luffy asked her to read him a story, she swing by Chopper's office and picked up a few books that Luffy likes. "Brook said you guys got a lot to tell me?" he questioned. The brain of the group put a small flower between the page she was reading and closed the book. Adjusting their position, they face each other with tiny smiles.

"Luffy, you really scared us last night" she paused and ruffles his already messed hair when the boy mumbled sorry, "please don't do that again. Will you tell me what made you did what you do?" she gave him a comforting smile. Robin does not judge someone, unless they hurt her friends. She lived a dark past, and that taught her a lot. She can even say nothing surprised her anymore.

Luffy looked straight into her eyes, "I don't remember much, Robin. I remembered I was watching the TV and then my phone was ringing. After that, I woke up to this room." He's not lying. They all know the boy can't lie to save his life. He's not good at hiding something as well.

"Who called you?"

"I dunno, I thought it was Grandpa, and this was jail"

She chuckled at that and shook her head, "Well, it's not jail, so maybe it wasn't your grandfather"

"I can't remember if I answer the phone or not"

"I see. You left your phone at home, Luffy?"

"Huh? I didn't bring it with me?"

"No, you didn't brought anything with you"

"Oh, I think I left it. Robin, you have work today, right? You should go. Oh, and bring me my phone when you come later, kay"

"Sure, Luffy" she smiles sweetly at him and stood up to leave. Picking up her stuff—just books and her bag—she went straight for the door. But before she open the door, Robin looked back to the bouncing boy.

"Luffy, there's something I need to tell you"

"You sound serious, is it about food?" he stopped bouncing and looked at his friend seriously.

"No, it's not that. Luffy last night—"she walked up to the end of the bed yet refuses to look at the boy, "your brother called me."

"Oh? What did Sabo said?" Luffy tilted his head slightly to the right, _what's so important about Sabo calling Robin?_

"No, it's not Sabo. It's… Ace." She looked as if someone just punched her in her stomach and the way Luffy looked at her; she might as well kill herself. After a minute or so, Luffy nervously grinned at her.

"Robin, what're you talking about, Ace is d-dead" the way his body trembles betray his grin and that made Robin felt worse.

"I'm sorry, Luffy" she reached out to him, she—they didn't stayed by his side when _that_ happened. So this time, she wants to be here, staying by his side and becoming his power.

"NO! STAY AWAY!"

"Luffy!"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

* * *

If you got any question about this chapter, I don't mind answering. Not sure what else to write.

Well, ta~ta~


End file.
